Michael Anderson
Michael Anderson is the boyfriend of Little Women: Atlanta cast member Samantha Ortiz. He first appeared on Little Women: Atlanta in Season 4. Background After taking advice from a counselor, Sam decides to get back into the dating world, but take things slow by meeting a man, and being friends with him. Michael reached out to Sam on one of her social media platforms, and Sam decides to call him. Back when Sam lived in New Jersey, Sam would see Michael at various parties. Sam asks Michael to tell her about himself. Michael tells Sam that he works at a grocery store, is single, and has never dated a little person before. Michael also tells Sam that he would see her at parties and she caught his eye. Sam suggests that she and Michael meet up sometime. Michael tells Sam that that sounds great. In "Ex & The City", Sam goes on a trip to New York with Tanya, Juicy, Monie, and Abira. While the ladies are sightseeing, Sam is caught texting Michael. She reveals that she and Michael would videochat 3 to 4 times a week. Later, Sam tells the ladies while she's in New York, she plans on having the ladies meet her parents and Michael at a restaurant. The night of the dinner, Juicy asks Sam when they are going to meet Michael. Sam says that she Texted Michael but he didn't reply. A little bit of time passes, and Michael still hasn't shown up to the restaurant. Sam steps outside and calls Michael. She asks him where he is. Michael tells Sam that he had to go to work. Sam asks Michael if he knows how embarrassing that is to her, and tells him that she has both of her parents and her friends there, and says that's exactly why she doesn't date. Sam gets irritated and tells Michael that she doesn't feel like talking to him at that moment. She hangs up the phone and begins to cry. Sam pulls herself together and goes back to the table. She tells everyone that she doesn't think that he's showing up to the restaurant, and to just go on about the rest of their night and have a good time. At least a day later, Sam meets up with Michael. She asks him why didn't he show up. Michael says that he got called into work, was too nervous, and was scared to show up with everyone being there. In the commentary, Sam says that she is kind of to blame, and rushing Michael to meet her friends and family was not the best idea. But Michael could have told her that instead of standing her up. Michael tells Sam that he's sorry and he'll make up for that. Sam asks Michael if he wants to be with her, and if he'll show up next time. Michael says yes, and that won't happen again. He asks sam if they're good. Sam says yes, and the two share a kiss. Sam and Michael's relationship is long-distance, and Sam hopes to introduce him to all of the girls. Trivia * Michael and Sam have been dating since 2016. Their relationship wasn't revealed until the Season 4 finale of Little Women: Atlanta. Category:Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:LWATL Guest Stars Category:Boyfriends of Little Women Cast Members Category:Adult Guest Stars